Yin and Yang
by Jocelyn24
Summary: The Yin and Yang, equal and opposite, fire and water. Neither is 'good or evil' just fundamentally different. Harry discovers this and applies it to his adventures through Hogwarts. Distances itself further and further from cannon the further it goes. Harry/Daphne Rating may raise.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** The last fic I wrote was horrid to put it simply. Not only that but it also strayed from my original idea of the story. Here is a story that I see myself finishing and I expect it to be at least 150k words.

This will not be a 'cliche' adventure fic, nor will there be an immediate "soul-bond" love story. If that doesn't float your boat, oh well. I appreciate criticism as I am still relatively new to writing.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Yin and Yang, equal and opposite, fire and water. Neither is 'good or evil' just fundamentally different. Harry discovers this and applies it to his adventures through Hogwarts. Distances itself further and further from cannon the further it goes. Harry/Daphne

* * *

Young Harry Potter, who currently was residing at the Dursley's, sat staring down at a book, half-paying attention to what he was reading, bored out of his mind. He was forced to reside in this hell-hole until his fifth year at Hogwarts was set to begin. His relatives had been more accommodating than usual, preferring to just leave the boy alone.

Harry replayed the Graveyard incident; Voldemort had returned, and the Ministry wouldn't believe the greatest wizard of their age, nor the boy who had saved them from said threat as a baby.

Restlessness surged through Harry's veins; Voldemort had returned and he was not prepared to fight him. It was only common sense, Voldermort's one sign of weakness was a boy; not only a boy but a boy who was below average at Hogwarts, and had escaped all his hardships based on pure luck.

Harry knew he couldn't just sit around and let this build up any longer, he stood walked outside and brandished his wand pointing straight into the air, calling the Nightbus.

If any muggles had been watching they would've seen a boy disappear right in front of their eyes, if there had been a muggle carefully watching the Leaky Cauldron they would have seen a young boy with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead appear out of thin air, then calmly walk in.

Harry's public image hadn't been too great due to the Ministry trying to discredit him and Dumbledore. Therefore, Harry pulled up his cloak's hood, covered his scar with his hair and shaded his lenses out so no one would see his eyes.

Harry rented a room under the name of 'Neville' and planned to go do some shopping in the next few days. Perhaps buy some books that would help with offensive and defensive magic.

The next day Harry gave into his stomach's protest and headed down to see what Tom had cooking.

"Hey there, Neville" Tom's gruff voice greeted Harry.

" Hey, Tom."

"What'll it be today?" Asked Tom as Harry plopped down onto one of the Bar stools that were lined along the bar.

"Whatever is cooking it smells delicious". Harry graced the bartender with a half smile that didn't reach his eyes, not that they could be seen anyway.

As Tom went to put together his meal Harry's thoughts drifted elsewhere; to his friends, Dumbledore, Sirius. Who would survive the inevitable conflict? Would Harry himself survive?

An odd man slid into the stool next to Harry, even though there were several other open stools.

After a quick talk with Tom over what he would like to eat the elderly man looked over at Harry with a sad twinkle in his eyes that reminded Harry of a more somber Dumbledore.

In a nearly inaudible voice, the man whispered; "What a particular place to meet The Boy Who Lived"

Harry was immediately on guard; who was this man? He didn't have a chance to ask; however, as the bartender brought over two steaming hot bowls of soup and laid them in front of Harry and the unknown man. After Tom headed back to his bar Harry looked at the old man who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Who are you ?" Harry asked in a quiet but harsh voice

"Well, that is up to interpretation and varies wildly, but, you may call me Chien.". At first, Harry had thought this man was very similar to Dumbledore. The more the man talked; however, made Harry realize he was instead much more somber.

"How do you know who I am ?" Harry attempted to make his voice sound menacing but in the middle of his question his voice cracked embarrassingly, and his cheeks quickly flared red.

A somber laugh escaped the wrinkled lips of Chien. "It was just a theory until you proved it for me, a better question is why you are here, unless I am wrong, hiding?"

Harry sighed, and his brain screamed at him not to tell the man his story, but he did anyway.

"That's a story if I've ever heard one… Fighting Voldemort, and to a lesser extent the ministry… You remind me of myself at your age, I may be able to help you. I am an island off the coast of Japan and I am only here on…. business. Meet me outside here in a day's time and I will see what I can do."

It had been three days since he had met Chien in The Leaky Cauldron. With nothing better to do Harry went with Chien via port key to a small port town on an island outside of Japan. After they arrived there it was a day's hike up a gradual slope. Chien made no mention of where they were going, and when they arrived there it astounded Harry.

After the day's hike the duo crested a ridge and in the valley below them, there was a building resembling a roman temple built out of all white marble. Harry had to hold in a gasp.

After examining it closely, there was no sign of any inhabitants and Chien said he lived here alone. Once they had arrived and Harry had been shown his quarters he was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Harry awoke to a stick being pounded on his head by Chien.

Harry rolled out of his bed, only to end up thumping his head against the marble walls of the temple. "Ow! Dear Morgana, what was that for?"

A stern smile graced the face of the old man. "As you have been banished from the British Wizarding World, I won't let you sit around learning nothing. I will teach you of magic."

This piqued Harry's curiosity and Chien led him to a room that was bare except for two pillows on the ground. Harry awkwardly sat down across from Chien and readied his wand.

"No, put that silly thing away, I will teach you of real magic."

Before Harry had a chance to respond Chien launched into a story " Around 400 B.C. there was an ancient Chinese school that came up with a concept called the Yin and the Yang. It is not evil and good; instead, it is equal an opposite, light and dark. Neither better than the other; just fundamentally different. A few hundred years later some of the first Chinese wizards applied the concept to magic. The concept of light and dark magic are often viewed as good and evil, but it is not so. They are only different, the only thing that makes Dark magic evil, and light magic good is perception. They are only opposites.

Here the old man paused and gave Harry time to file this information away. He then continued:

" Light and Dark magic will always seek a balance; this was seen with Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, and then with Voldemort and you, I suppose. These two individuals are stark opposites; one is pure dark, one is pure light. They will always chase each other trying to conquer the other, but will only end in a stalemate, or equilibrium. These wizards theorized the only way to… 'cheat the system' is by merging the darkest dark and the lightest light; therefore creating an equilibrium that is constant."

"Now I don't expect you to understand this now… This will be useful sooner rather than later, however. I expect great things of you Harry Potter."

As his words came to a close the world seemed to fall apart and Harry awoke with a sweat in his bed at Number Four, Privet Drive.

In a flash Harry stood up raced down stairs like a normal child would on Christmas morning, and ignoring the shouts from Vernon and Petunia Dursley to quiet down, he looked at the calendar that hung on the wall.

Today was the same day as he had left. It had to have been a dream, but when Harry felt his head it was still tender from the stick he had been beaten with.

Harry shook his head, and with the lessons of Chien in his head he soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was just a prologue and it was a little rushed. I will probably update this story with the next chapter sometime around Friday.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** I had made some mistakes posting this chapter, they should be fixed now. I changed Harry's year he was in in the first chapter to his fifth. Now this chapter should make more sense.

It had been a week since Harry had met Chien for the first time, and now every time Harry slept, or even as little as dozed off, the mysterious elder would appear in his dreams, each time he would give him a new lesson. They had gone over a multitude of subjects, most of it being magic, but some physical combat as well. He thought back to his second lesson with Chien, not to mention the most unpleasant of the bunch:

As soon sleep had claimed Harry a dream 'vision' as he called them, opened.

Harry opened his eyes and was once again on the pillow across from Chien. With the white marble walls surrounding them. Harry had no clue if this place was real or just a figment of his imagination.

"Ah, what a surprise meeting the Boy Who Lived, for a second time, nonetheless." Chien looked amusingly at him.

Harry glanced around the room, everything being exactly as he remembered. Harry had his fair share of dreams, and they were never identical.

"Is- is this a dream?" Harry stuttered

"Hm, that would be peculiar wouldn't it?". The amusement on Chien's face grew. This further proved Harry's theory that Chien just loved infuriating people.

"Now, our time is short, last time I taught you about the Ying and Yang. Now it is time for you to gain the knowledge that will assist you throughout your journey."

The old man sprung up, stuck out his hand and a gnarled staff floated towards Chien and another less worn staff towards Harry.

"Now, attack me." Chien's small smile grew when he saw Harry's astounded face.

"No disrespect sir, but you're old-"

"You should respect your elders, Harry." The amusement grew in his voice.

With that said the old man leaped towards Harry sweeping the staff in an overhead strike. Harry's seeker reflexes saved him, but barely. The staff crashed into the marble floor where Harry had been standing seconds before, somehow the staff didn't snap, and before he had a chance to question Chien about this the staff whirled around towards Harry's knee with a crack it impacted the front his knee bending it back at the wrong angle, Harry felt the tendons and muscles in his knee tear and he fell to the ground with a hoarse scream.

Chien looked down at the boy with sorrow evident in his eyes and with a flourish of his staff the knee repaired itself before Harry's eyes, temporarily intensifying the pain, but after it was over all that was left was a purple bruise.

Harry stood and the knee seemed good as new.

"I thought that the Boy Who Lived would be something special, no instead I find him to be an incompetent fool, who is riding the coattails of a protection his mother had put on him. Shameful." The voice didn't come out harsh but was instead laced with sorrow.

Chien turned to leave the room, and Harry felt anger flare up, similar to the anger that he had felt the time Marge had insulted his parents. Before he had a chance to comprehend what he was doing he stood and swung the staff with all the strength he could muster, straight towards the back of Chien's head. Somehow Chien, at the last second, simply sidestepped the strike, spun around and rapped Harry on the crown of his head hard enough to leave a bruise, but nothing more severe.

Harry wasn't put out though he gathered himself, and then let out a primal roar and charged; Chien once again sidestepped and instead stuck out a foot and the boy went flying into the Marble floor.

"Anger accomplishes nothing, you must be at peace." At the same time as Chien was saying this, the Boy-Who-Lived charged once again, and, this time, Chien, without even interrupting his sentence simply swung his staff softly at the knee that was purple and black. It made contact with knee, sending a shooting pain up his leg, and Harry fell to the ground once again.

"Have you had enough?" Chien asked softly

Harry stood, breathing heavily, decided to put away his pride, and nodded.

"Good, now I will show you how to control your raging magic, and emotions, this may help you in your upcoming years."

Chien showed Harry meditation techniques that would focus help him control his magic and temper. It would be months before Harry realized that Chien had taught him the groundwork of Occlumency

* * *

Harry awoke the next day, feeling like he was a walking corpse. That was a dream, right? How are the bruises present on his body once he left it? Harry asked him the next time he had entered the dream with Chien but received a very vague answer.

Every place where Chien's staff had contacted Harry there was a massive black and blue bruise. It was with a slight grin that he realized that Chien had carefully placed the bruises where they would be able to be concealed by his clothes.

Harry also realized that Chien had aggravated him solely for the purpose of making him advance his training, and he held no ill will.

Harry stood groggily and headed to the shower. After that, he felt less like a walking corpse, but it still wasn't ideal.

He exited the bathroom, and was back in his room, when he saw an owl he recognized as Sirius's.

He untied the letter from the owl's leg and gave it half a chocolate frog, before tearing the letter open. A key fell out and clanged onto his desk, ignoring that for the moment it read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I despise those muggles you are being forced to stay with as much as you. Unfortunately, my innocence is yet to be proven, so I am going to the next best thing. In this letter enclosed the key to my personal house.I can not live there as they would be searching for me there. The house isn't much_ there's _a small library and some clothes, but the rest is cleared out, as I had barely lived there for a month, before…. Pettigrew. If those muggles are too much for you, feel free to go there, Dumbledore_ be _damned._

 _Love,_

 _Padfoot_

 _P.S The entire neighborhood is surrounded in a muggle repellent ward. Also, the neighborhood has several other pureblood family homes there, I doubt many will be there as most families have several properties, but a glamor charm may be useful if you wish to keep out of trouble._

Harry smiled when he read the part about keeping out of trouble, it was most likely put in there only for Molly Weasley's sake.

Harry thought about moving there for the rest of the Summer; not because the muggles were bad, but because he mentioned a library. That could help Harry's goal, he wouldn't rely on these dreams to teach him everything.

Harry finally made his mind up the next day. Voldemort was likely searching for Harry, or planning his next move right now, and Harry would not be sitting at a Muggle's home not doing anything. At the very least Harry wanted to be doing something that would further his chances against him.

With his plan decided he gathered his belonging into the trunk, shrunk it down to a reasonable size and put it in his pocket, put his cloak on, pulled up the hood and walked out the door. Without uttering a simple good-bye to the Dursleys.

'Good riddance' Harry thought to himself.

* * *

After yet another terrifying journey courtesy of the Night Bus, Harry arrived at the address Sirius had provided. He walked off the night bus into the pitch black air.

Harry couldn't see much of the houses through the dark, but it appeared very similar to an upper-class muggle neighborhood.

He walked up to the door that had the word Black engraved elegantly on it, unlocked the door and walked in.

The best word to describe the house would probably be empty. The cabinets and cupboards were empty,

There was one cushioned seat inside the living room, and the upper floor consisted of a room with a walk-in closet that was barely a quarter full, a twin-sized bed, and the other room was a medium sized library, rather well stocked.

Deciding to explore the house more in the morning, Harry was soon in the land of dreams.

The next morning Harry was surprised to realize he hadn't received a lesson from Chien. Shrugging it off as nothing important, Harry walked towards the bathroom for a shower, but before he could reach it he looked out the window looking over the back of the house; there was a pool!

Harry had always been left at home whenever Dudley and his parents went to the pool, and he had only seen pools on the occasional glimpse of a television show. It had been a dream of Harry before he had gone to Hogwarts to see a pool.

Harry, so ecstatic with finally achieving a younger self's goal walked out into the backyards in broad daylight, disregarding Sirius's advice to use a glamor.

Harry had his eyes trained on the pool he walked out, but in his peripheral vision a tan, toned leg drew the teenager's vision away from the pool and into his neighbor's backyards.

They too had a pool and on a foldable beach chair sat a blonde haired girl in a rather revealing bikini who couldn't be older than he was. Harry suddenly realized with a gulp who it was; The Ice Queen of Slytherin. Being the hormonal teenager, he was no matter how loud his brain said 'Retreat' another part of his body said something else.

Daphne Greengrass was enjoying her Summer so far, tanning, friends, and most of all no Gryffindors.

Currently, she was sitting outside tanning, and reveling in the feeling of her body being bathed in the sun's rays. She soon felt someone staring at her, she let it go, but the feeling persisted. Tracey couldn't be here so soon, could she?

Daphne opened her eyes and looked right into the gaze of the Boy Who Lived. Hiding the groan that was fighting to escape her throat. Her Summer had been going so good, too. Resigned to her fate she opened her mouth:

"It isn't polite to stare, Potter" She drawled, her voice as cold as he nickname suggested.

The boy stuttered for a minute before managing to get a "Sorry" to escape his lips. Daphne almost felt sorry for the kid. Almost.

If the rumors were true and Voldemort had returned this was what they had to stand against him? Might as well further her friendships with Pansy, and Draco she thought to herself.

It was much later that she realized he was at the Black's house. That house had been abandoned for years, had Potter inherited the Black house? Had Sirius Black died?

* * *

Harry walked in, and kept his head staring at the floor in embarrassment, his cheeks were still red from the embarrassment of getting caught ogling Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

A voice tried to comfort him in his head 'It wasn't your fault she had the nicest- Harry was interrupted by the greatest wizard of their age; Albus Dumbledore himself.

"I think you made a nice impression on Mrs. Greengrass if I do say myself, Harry." The ever-present twinkle in his eyes at full power.

* * *

 **A/N**

Well there it is, the Ice Queen has been introduced and we have thoroughly embarrassed the young protagonist.

The first few chapters are always the hardest to write, and therefore, they will be shorter as well. The length will increase once we are onto the school the next chapter sometime around Sunday. The plot will really start to gear up after the school year has started, so bear with me 'till then.

Expect the next chapter sometime around Sunday. The plot will really start to gear up after the school year has started, so bear with me 'till then.

Thanks to all the reviews, etc... I received last time, helped me write this chapter.

EDIT: Posted wrong chapter, fixed.


End file.
